vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
|-|Rainbow Dash= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|Alternate Human Self= Summary Rainbow Dash is one of main chararacters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Loyalty. She is a Pegasus who lives in Ponyville and helps maintain the weather. Rainbow Dash is known for her incredible speed, something she takes great pride in. While she can be headstrong, stubborn, and brash, Rainbow Dash is always there when her friends need her most. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C. Higher with Sonic Rainboom | 4-B | 4-B | 10-A Name: Rainbow Dash Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Pegasus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Super Speed, Weather Manipulation (Can create lightning, rain, tornadoes, or any other effect caused by weather), Explosion Manipulation | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, Can banish people to the moon, Trap people in inescapable stone, And also has small Reality Warping, as she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Has the ability to alter an entire continent by giving the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, Even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, has a forcefield that can tank Solar System level blows with ease | All the strengths of a teenage girl, is highly athletic and is capable of every sport there is, when in anthro form can fly at high speeds. Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Managed to slightly injure a fully grown Dragon, who was capable of violently shaking an entire mountain range by snoring, and even managed to resist his yells slightly. Along with other pegasi in Ponyville, she managed to overpower massive winter clouds. Should be roughly comparable to Maud Pie and superior to Rarity). Higher with Sonic Rainboom (A small portion of the rainboom dispersed all the clouds in a distant sky when Dash was just a filly) | Solar System level (Easily defeated both Night Mare Moon, and Discord) | Solar System level (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with little to no effort) | Athlete level due to being extremely athletic. Speed: Relativistic (Consistently defeated Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn in races) | Unknown | Relativistic | Average Human (Can run the top speed of an average human). Presumed to be Relativistic in anthro form (Can fly at roughly the same speed as Pony Rainbow Dash pre-Sonic Rainboom) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Managed to slightly halt the descent of a massive ice cloud with the help of several other pegasi) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Athlete Class Durability: At least Island level (Resisted the yells of a fully grown Dragon, which should be superior than his snores, which shook mountains. Survived at the epicenter of a snowball explosion which covered all of Ponyville in snow) | Unknown | Solar System level (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attacks) | Athlete level, at the very least Island level with the Magic of Friendship (she survived a full power blast from Sunset Shimmer, who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Ran an entire marathon without tiring out) | Undeterminable | Unknown | Above Average due to being an athlete Range: A few meters with her hooves and divekicks, several kilometers with the Sonic Rainboom, reached across seemingly half of Equestria | Can stretch across at least all of Ponyville, the size of a Town | Can stretch across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | A few feet with punches and kicks. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Element of Harmony which is Loyalty, and her Rainbow Power Chest. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be overly arrogant and cocky sometimes, but also when she fails takes the loss really personally, will hold her idols such as Daring Do on such a pedestal that she begins to doubt her abilities when around them|Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rainblow Dry:' Creates a tornado *'Weather Medallion:' Allows Rainbow to conjure up lightning storms, more powerful tornadoes, and any other harsh weather environment *'Buccaneer Blaze:' Creates a giant, seemingly electric explosion. Is never seen onscreen. *'Sonic Rainboom:' Instantly makes Rainbow go double her speeds, creates a giant explosion capable of easily decimating buildings and shaking and destroying multiple mountains at once. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girl Human Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Weather Users Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Speedsters Category:Hasbro Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hax Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4